


Oneshot Compilation (Bucky Barnes)

by bucky_smiles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_smiles/pseuds/bucky_smiles
Summary: I am a writer on tumblr by the same name and this is where I upload all of my oneshots! enjoy :D





	1. Be in My Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: So basically this is a songfic to Would You Be So Kind by Dodie :) Bucky is totally in love with the reader but has totally lost practice in charming ladies since the 40s. So he kind of tries his best in the most awkward way possible while completely oblivious to the fact that the reader feels the same way. The reader, after Bucky’s failed attempts, tries making a move as well. 
> 
> Warnings: This is one of those longing fics where both Bucky and the reader are v awkward but i don’t know if that’s a warning???
> 
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader (gender neutral), Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes (platonic), Wanda Maximoff x Reader (platonic) 
> 
> Word Count: 2.4k (it’s a doozy)

“Hey Y/N?” Bucky Barnes was going to pass out from how warm he was feeling. He’d been in love for nearly 8 months and every single time he tried to make any form of romantic advancement on you, something would go wrong. It could be him tripping over his words, him totally forgetting what he was going to say, or him giving up and walking away in the middle of his sentence, but it’d always leave you confused and the rest of the team doubled over in laughter. Steve would always end up teasing Bucky about how all his confidence and charm from the 40s disappeared. 

However Bucky Barnes refused to give up, no matter how true the statement of Steve rang in his ears. That’s why he was here now, he was going to try once more to see if you returned his feelings. 

You’d been in the middle of a book when Bucky approached you so you immediately paused your reading, leaving your finger where you’d left off before looking up to the ex assassin. There was a gentle smile resting on your lips and an expectant stare in your eyes. Your huge tiny crush on the super soldier always left you excited in his wake, your heart skipping a beat every time he came near you and your heart completely stopping at every smile and compliment he gave you, “Hey Bucky! What’s up?” You cursed yourself quietly at how nonchalant you sounded however you hoped your smile would make up for it. 

Bucky simply blushed at you as he cleared his throat lightly. The man glanced around, grateful that no one was around before he took a quiet breath, looking to you before speaking, “I.. Erm I was wondering if your lungs were okay?” 

The words came out with sporadic pauses and jumbles, leaving you confused, “My lungs?” The confusion was evident on your face as your brows furrowed lightly.

Bucky, taking this as irritation shook his head a couple of times before mumbling a quick, “Nevermind,” as he exited. He knew that you wouldn’t answer how he wanted. He wished he could explain the question properly, explain how his the oxygen leaves his lungs every damn time he sees you.. How the dull ache resides every time you’re in the room and every other time he thinks of you. 

He wished you felt the same. 

He wished your kind soul would fall in love with him the way he’s in love with you. 

Oh what he’d give to know if you felt the same when really all that was needed on both ends was the tiniest of nudges in the right direction. 

Bucky, from then on, began expressing his love in little ways that he’d been doing for quite some time: Making your coffee in the morning, saving you your favorite spot on the couch on movie nights, reading all the books you recommended just to have more reasons to talk to you. 

He did it all while wishing your heart rate would rise like his did. 

Oh how you wish he knew that you felt the same.. Except you didn’t even know he felt that way. 

“You should try asking him out, Y/N,” Wanda spoke randomly amidst one of their times spending the night together. 

You’d been in the middle of a chapter when she spoke, your eyes snapping up from your book to the woman behind you, “Who?” Your heart had skipped a beat lightly, your mind immediately jumping to Bucky. You’d thought that your feelings had been kept secret as you’d never spoken about them to anyone. 

Wanda’s brows raise lightly, her delicate Sokovian accent ringing out as she spoke, “Barnes, who else? You’re obviously in love with each other.” She spoke as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world, admiring on the of nails she’d just filed into perfect shape to paint burgundy later. 

Your breath hitched lightly and you cleared your throat, shaking your head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.. And even if I did like him, which I don’t, he doesn’t feel that way about me..” 

“Y/N I don’t even have to be able to read minds to know that you’re lying right now and to know that my words are true,” Her voice is cool as she glances up at you before back to her nails, “Would you rather end up sad and without him or temporarily embarrassed but loved? If you don’t tell him, it’ll be the former, and if you do, it’ll be the latter.” 

You sigh quietly, gulping awkwardly before turning back to your book. You knew that Wanda was right.. If Bucky did have feelings for you, which was doubtful in your opinion, nothing would happen. You quietly debated to yourself as you stared at the page in front of you, eyes reading the same section over and over again yet not comprehending a single thing. Your mind was spinning as you tried thinking of any sort of way out of this.. Any sort of way to possibly think that Wanda was wrong so that you could keep to yourself. 

Little did you know Bucky Barnes was having the same conversation with Steve only a few doors down, Steve trying to convince Bucky of the same thing Wanda was trying to convince you. 

“Buck you can’t know without actually trying.. And that means trying completely and not leaving halfway through confessing your feelings for them,” Steve is sitting on one of the chairs in his room, hands clasped on his lap as he watches Bucky who was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Steve but what if they don’t like me too? I’m not saying love because that’s too far fetched even though I love them and have loved them for so long.. But even if they like me I’d be absolutely ecstatic.. If they don’t then I’ll lose such a great friend and everything will become so awkward, I can’t do that..” His voice is quiet as his eyes remain on the ceiling, thinking of all the possible bad outcomes of this situation. 

Steve sighs quietly at the man’s words and leans back in his seat, leg bouncing lightly before his eyes widen, “What if you don’t say it? What if you write it down and give it to them? I mean they’re always reading and you’re reading things that they recommend to you so maybe… You could recommend something to them?” 

Bucky looks to Steve, the gears beginning to move in his brain. After a few moments of pregnant silence between the men, Bucky sits up, smiling weakly at Steve before getting up and leaving the room, not saying anything as he walks to his room. 

Neither Bucky nor you slept that night, Bucky working nonstop on his idea of the monumental confession he was going to make to the person of his dreams and you tossing and turning, Wanda’s words doing nothing but echoing in you r head.

Both you and Bucky showed up late to training that day, neither of you getting any substantial amount of sleep. There was a knowing look on both Wanda and Steve’s face as Bucky approached you as you aimlessly stood in front of the ring watching Natasha and Sam spar. You were mid-yawn when the sound of someone clearing their throat brought you out of your trance. When your eyes met the source of the noise, you smiled in a sleepy manner to the man, “Hey Bucky.. You look like shit.”

The ex Winter Soldier simply laughs quietly at your words, giving a one shoulder shrug before speaking in his normal, raspy voice, “I don’t think I look any better than you..” His eyes widen when he realizes what he said and the guilt is evident on his face, “Holy shit I didn’t mean-”

He was cut off by your laughter as you nodded in agreement at his words, “I don’t doubt it, I didn’t sleep very much last night.. Too much on my mind..” 

A look of concern takes on his face and you simply wave a hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it, just something Wanda said… Anyways, did you need something?” Your eyes flutter down to the book he had in his hand, “Which one is that? The one I recommended two days ago?”

He looks down at the book and all of a sudden, his hands feel clammy. This was happening, it was really happening, he was going to tell you how he felt. He shakes his head at your question, “It’s not that one, I finished it the day you told me about it.. This is.. Uhm.. This is a recommendation I have for you? If you could read it and tell me how you like it?” 

He extends it to you as he speaks and you take it from him after he’s done speaking, looking at the blank cover with scribbled words on the front. The book had a plain white cover. Written on it in black pen, which was easily identifiable as Bucky’s handwriting was a simple title, My Book. You looked up to him with mild confusion evident in your eyes but a soft smile nonetheless on your lips, “It looks amazing, can I go start it?”

He nods hesitantly, attempting to swallow away the lump in his throat as he watched you walk away, already flipping the book open to the first page. 

Bucky nor any other team mate saw you for the rest of the day.

Or the next day for that matter. 

Bucky was a mess for the day he didn’t see you, he was feeling anxious and terrified of what’s to come. 

It’s why he was pacing the entire night after dinner, barely touching his meal as he moved back and forth in his room, mumbling to himself about how stupid he was and how he shouldn’t have listened to Steve. There was a knock at the door and Bucky frowned lightly, speaking up, “Steve I don’t care that there’s food left I said I’m not hungry.” 

There was a pause before you spoke up from the other side of the door, “It isn’t Steve.” 

Bucky’s eyes widened as he moved to the door as quick as he could, throwing it open to see you with a gentle smile on your lips. The book was in your hands and you were looking at the man with so many different emotions in your eyes, ones that he couldn’t identify, “Y/N.. I.. Uh.. Hi.. Come in?”

He steps aside from the door, letting you step in to the room. You walk in quietly, the smile not leaving your lips as you set the book on his desk before turning back to the man, “I read the book.”

Bucky knew that you did, but it didn’t stop his eyes from widening lightly, “Yeah? Uh.. Ahem.. Uh how did you like it?”

You nod lightly, the smile not leaving your face, but widening as you speak gently, “It’s my new favorite.. I’m going to have to borrow it again sometime.” 

Bucky’s brows raise at your words and the look of fear on his face slowly fades away, a look of hope taking its place, “Really? Well it’s yours to keep, I made it for you.”

You blush lightly at his words, moving across the room towards him so that you’re standing right in front of him, looking up to meet his steely blue eyes with your own, “The last chapter, the one dedicated to your love life, how at the end of it you said there was one thing missing from your book in the present day of how I’m the one of your dreams and you want it to be real.. How long have you felt that way?”

Bucky’s breath hitches lightly as he looks down at you, realizing how close you really were and how your lips have been to his for the past few moments. He clears his throat once more, realizing he had yet to answer your question, “Nearly 9 months now.. I just.. I don’t know you’re so much more than those girls from the 40s.. You’re so special and I don’t want to spoil what we have just because my heart is in th-” 

He was cut off by you leaning up and closing the microscopic distance between your lips. Your arms wrapped around his neck and his immediately went to your waist, pulling you closer as you tugged him down. 

The kiss was everything you imagined and even more, his lips soft and full against your own. 

A few moments later, you both pull away ever so slightly, your arms still around his neck and his hands still on your waist. The smiles are growing wider by the second as the two of you stare at each other, Bucky finally breaking the silence, “What do you say then, Y/N? Will you be in my book? In the proper way?”

Your blush deepens at his question and you nod lightly, the words stuck in the back of your throat. It was your turn to clear your throat as you bury your face into his chest, giving him a tight hug, “Yes, I’ll be in your book, the way you and I both want it to be.” 

The concluding page of My Book by James Buchanan Barnes:

I’m surprised you’ve made it this far, Y/N. Some chapters were pretty poorly written considering I put this together in a night. But if you haven’t noticed, this chapter has been much less elaborated on than any other chapter such as my life with Steve or my time in HYDRA. It’s because even though it’s about the romance I’ve had in my life, it’s not romance I’ve been proud of. All of those girls were merely, in present day speak, flings. They weren’t people I’d look forward to seeing afterwards or imagine spending the rest of my life with. 

There is a special someone I want to write about in this chapter, one who I speak of in the way I want to, a complete 180 from those flings. 

That special someone is you, Y/N. It’s just that going on the ice and everything else has made me lose all the abilities I once had to talk sweet and now, everything I want to say to you is lost in the jumbles that I like to call spoken sentences. 

So to conclude this book, I’d like to stop it with a question.. Or multiple questions: 

Y/N Y/L/N, would you be so kind as to be in my book? This chapter? Which I’ll rewrite as our relationship goes by? In which my hopes and dreams come true?

Yours truly,  
James.


	2. The Misconception of Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Modern AU songfic based off of The One That Got Away by Katy Perry! Bucky is like 7 months older than the reader. This one is really angsty I kind of cried a lil. 
> 
> I don’t think the Katy Perry version of this song really does the feeling I had when I wrote this so if you want to really get the mood of it, listen to the Brielle Von Hugel cover of the song. 
> 
> Pairing: guitarist! Bucky Barnes x fem! singer! Reader (past)
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol mentions/usage, angst, breakups, smut implications, making out
> 
> Word Count: 2.5k (another doozy)

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Your voice was quiet as Bucky Barnes kissed down your neck. The two of you were cramped into the backseat of his Mustang, the car parked in front of the coastline with Street Spirit played so that the noises you and Bucky were making wouldn’t be heard by people who pass by. 

Bucky simply chuckles at your words, kissing back up your neck to meet your lips with his once more. There were smiles on both of your faces as the kisses continued, songs changing to mark the time that’d passed. Bucky had to pull away just for a moment, resting his forehead against yours as he spoke, “Your birthday is coming up, babe.. You’re finally gonna be 18..” 

You giggle quietly at his words, nodding as your hands move from his shoulders to his cheeks. You were panting quietly as you smiled at the boy you’d become so infatuated with, “Yeah.. Are you gonna take me out to celebrate?”

A devilish grin crosses Bucky’s lips and he gives you multiple pecks, speaking in between the times he pulls away, “I- Have- An- Idea..” A long kiss, “You’re- Going- To- Love- It.” 

The night continued on as it always did, clothes shed and the two of you joined together in the most intimate way possible. When the two of you got to his house, you both were trying to hold your giggles in as you went to his parent’s liquor cabinet. You grabbed a bottle of whiskey and he grabbed a bottle of vodka, the two of you slowly creeping up the stairs and into his room. He opened the window, shushing you whenever you’d giggle before climbing out onto the roof, beckoning you to follow him. You grabbed a couple of blankets, wrapping them around the bottles before climbing out behind him. With the moon high in the sky, the two of you sat cuddled into one another, watching the sky as you took sips from both bottles of alcohol. 

Bucky spoke out of nowhere, “I’m gonna to marry you one day, baby.. And we’re gonna have a nice house and few little kids..” 

The thought made you blush as you nuzzled into him, inhaling his scent before speaking, “What about the band, babe?”

He looks down at you, pressing a kiss to your head, “Well when we settle, the band is gonna have to as well.. So I can teach guitar to the kids in the neighborhood and you can teach kids how to sing with that angelic voice you have and we’ll be happy. 

His idea sounded like heaven. What more could you need than happiness and Bucky as your husband?

When the day of your birthday came around, you and Bucky drove off in his Mustang to a tattoo parlor, Bucky smiling at you devilishly before opening the door for you, dragging you into the parlor, “What about matching tattoos, babe? I already got us an appointment and a design,” He pulled out his sketchbook as he spoke, showing you the page on which an intricate sketch of a rose lay covered in a ribbon that read ‘J & Y/F/I. 

You gasped at the sight, looking to your boyfriend and nodding brightly. You two were young and in love, who cared what could happen?

Your fingers ran over where your tattoo still remained on the inside of your wrist. You were back in your hometown to give a concert, your town included as a sentiment more than anything else. Some of your childhood friends had said that Bucky hadn’t left, him and his little band (that you used to be a part of) staying and giving their own local concerts. The thought of your ex lover made your heart ache lightly, not from missing him, but from the regret of how the two of you ended it off. 

The fact that he got his tattoo removed makes it hurt all the more.

You had yet to go see him and his band, but you’d heard that they were playing at the local bar tomorrow night. You’d probably try your best to hide yourself, but who knows. You took a shaky breath and pulled your fingers away from the tattoo. Tonight was your night and you were going to make the most of it. It was for you and for your fans, not for an ex who you left 4 years ago. 

“Bucky?” Your voice was filled with dread as you came into the two of your shared apartment. He was laying on the couch, strumming aimlessly at his guitar as he brainstormed new music for the band the two of you had created. You’d been on lead vocals and Bucky on lead guitar. It’d been a year since the two of you had gotten the tattoos and you both wore them with pride, roses actually being incorporated into your band’s insignia. Bucky’s friend, Steve, was on the bass and one of your friends, Wanda, was on drums. The four of you guys had been absolutely inseparable, always playing gigs at the bar and other places that needed it nearby. 

After last night’s concert, a man had approached you from a big record company in Hollywood. He was interested in signing you on as an up and coming musician, but only you. He thought you had lots of potential and that the band was simply dragging you down. You’d asked if you could consider it before getting back to him and he said sure, handing you his card. 

You needed to tell Bucky. 

At the sound of your voice, Bucky smiled brightly, setting his guitar to the side and moving to you, picking you up and covering your face in kisses as he spun you around. It’s almost as if he could notice the lump in your chest as he set you down, his brows furrowing in concern, “What’s wrong babe?”

You sat down with him and explained everything. When you were done, you realized that you really didn’t deserve Bucky as he was so supportive to you, encouraging you to take on the producer’s offer, that he and the band would still be here to support you. He kissed you when you started crying, telling you how much he loved you and how proud he was of you. You kissed him back, telling him the exact same things. 

When you signed the contract later that week, you didn’t know that you’d signed away your relationship as well. 

One of the venue owners came into your room, telling you that people had began filing in. You took a deep breath, touching up your hair and makeup one last time before getting up. You could feel the nerves and the butterflies all at once, a feeling you’d get before every concert. Nearly half an hour passed before you were given a mic, walking out onto the stage with a bright smile. The cheering of the crowd gave you such a high. The high equivalent, if not more exhilarating, than your first concert. 

You’d moved to California, Bucky choosing to stay back with the band to find another singer to take your spot. You were always going to be welcome back, but they, as well as yourself, knew that it wouldn’t happen. It was a false hope that you kept for the sake of old times. When your first album was released 6 months after your move, it became a huge hit right off the bat and your fanbase grew drastically. Everything was blowing up about you and everyone was so happy… Bucky was so happy for you. 

He was there in the front row at your first concert to kick off your tour. He said that he’d stay with you for a leg of it just because you two hadn’t seen each other in nearly 5 months. You’d been so ecstatic, your eyes on him most of the time as you sang and danced on the stage. It was absolutely amazing, an experience that you’d never think of leaving. Not even if the world took everything from you. 

But the world did take everything from you after your tour. You’d thought that you’d get a break, that you’d be able to go home and spend time with your boyfriend and family. But right away they wanted you in the studio again for a new album and you listened, missing out on all of the autumn and winter holidays for interviews and studio production. 

You didn’t see a problem, really… Bucky had said he’d support you no matter what and you thought that that would be true in all scenarios. But Bucky was slowly having enough of your excuses. The poor man could wait only so long. 

When you did come back home, you only had a week. You’d decided that you’d go to your parents for the weekend’s and then see Bucky. The time passed and when you did reach your shared apartment with him, you were shocked to see that he wasn’t there. There was a frown on your face as you looked around, not finding him. You decided to look down at the bar, moving as quick as you could because all you wanted to do was see him. 

At the bar, a wide smile broke out onto your face at the sight of the band playing on the stage. You’d met the new singer a couple of times. Her name was Natasha and she was really good at what she did. You ordered yourself your favorite drink before moving to the front of the room where the stage was, taking a seat to watch the band play. When the set ended, you were cheering and clapping, gaining the attention of your boyfriend. However rather than smiling at the sight of you, he stiffened lightly. He hugged the band members before making his way down to you, “Y/N? What’re you doing here?”

Confusion takes on your face and you speak as if it’s obvious, “I came to visit you, babe.. What does it look like?”

Bucky scoffed quietly at your words, “Oh really? How long has it been, Y/N? I saw you in 2012! You didn’t come home for Christmas or New Year’s like you said you would.” 

The two of you had talked on the phone that night and you could hear the disappointment in his voice when you told him you couldn’t come home. He’d hung up when you tried apologizing. You’d thought he’d gotten over it, he’d always understand when you had to cancel on him. A week later you’d called him again and the two of you had talked briefly.. But he didn’t seem himself. You thought visiting could help in fixing that. 

Obviously it didn’t. 

The tension between the two of you was obvious. Your fingers wouldn’t stop tracing the outline of the tattoo the two of you had gotten together and the night you thought to be one of your happiest turned out to be the worst night of your life. 

He’d thought you’d stopped caring for him completely. He needed you and you couldn’t be there for him and he couldn’t live like that. 

He didn’t want to ever do what he did, but he asked you to choose between your career and him. He thought he’d mean more to you than your career did, which was true, but this was your career. Bucky would always be there but would this?

That was the last night you saw him. You’d packed all of your things and left him that night because he’d told you to leave. There were so many tears shed.. Not just by you but by him as well. He’d just lost the love of his life and you’d sacrificed yours for what you thought to be your new love. 

The forever that was promised was gone, vanishing into thin air. 

You sang your heart out at this concert, the crowds singing along with you. It was an overly emotional night.. Not just because you loved your fans so much but because of the emotional significance this venue held. 

You and Bucky had come here on many nights to see your favorite bands perform, singing along, dancing, and kissing to the music. 

You tried to keep all thoughts of Bucky away that night, dedicating it to your audience. However when the concert was over, the first thing you did when you left the stage was break down. You sobbed quietly as you removed your makeup and outfit, swapping it for something more comfortable as you left, walking into town towards the bar where you’d made so many memories. 

You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Bucky on stage by himself. He was singing quietly to the people there. It was a soft song and it filled you with emotion. You ducked your head down and went to the bar, putting a finger to your lips when you realized that the bartender recognized you. Thankfully they listened and gave you your regular. You smiled gratefully, taking a sip before moving your eyes to the stage where he sat. Your eyes travelled to his wrist and you frowned when you saw that the tattoo really was gone, in it’s place something else that you couldn’t decipher from this far away. 

You followed Bucky’s gaze while he sang and your frown deepened when you saw his eyes on Natasha, an expression on his face that could only be pegged as one similar to the way he used to look at you. 

It was like a knife to your chest and you quickly threw down a 20 dollar bill before running out of the bar. The tears were building up and you tried holding them back, failing as the hot water streamed down your cheeks. 

You were no longer his muse. 

There was no way possible that you and him were going to ever have that forever you’d planned so long ago.. And while you knew that for so long, a small part of you had always held out hope that he’d wait for you. That you’d be able to settle down in that beautiful little house the two of you wanted with your 2 itty bitty kids and a dog. 

If only all the money you had now could buy to a time machine to go back and fix the decisions you made. You’d have to pray for your forever to come true in another universe where you were with him. 

No amount of jewelry, makeup, money, or clothes could fix the pain of what you’d lost… 

And there was no getting that back now. 

Oh how you wished that forever was real.. But forever is only real when both parties have nothing to lose. It’s a misconception that it’s oftentimes forgotten. You had too much to lose and for that reason, your forever was stolen from you. 

In another life..  
I would make you stay…  
So I don’t have to say you were the one that got away..  
The One That Got Away.


	3. An Expression of Endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The separate reactions of Bucky Barnes and his wife when they show off their new born baby. 
> 
> ngl idk how I feel about this one.. But i hope you guys like it! It’s on the shorter side!
> 
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Babies, fluff 
> 
> Word Count: 1k

You knew that Bucky Barnes was going to be the best father anyone could ask for. Of course, Bucky Barnes didn’t believe that but after plenty of conversations about their fears of parenthood, the couple learned to anticipate just about everything that could possibly happen. 

They were happy and they were going to parents and that was all that mattered to either one of them. 

After four hours of labor, a little bitty baby was brought into the world, a healthy little girl that the happy couple decided to name Faith Rebecca Barnes. The team was overjoyed and the couple felt at peace with the new stage in life that you two had achieved. 

However one thing was peculiar about Bucky in how he spoke about little faith… 

He enjoyed calling her just about everything other than a normal nickname for a baby girl. 

The first time you noticed was when Bucky was planning on making her dinner for the night. You were sitting at the dinner table in their apartment, watching Bucky work in the kitchen when the baby monitor echoed the cries of Faith being disrupted in her sleep. You sighed quietly, about to get up when Bucky turned the stove on low, shaking his head as he moved out of the kitchen, “I’ll go get the spawn, you stay sitting..” 

You’d obviously relaxed in your seat, about to take a sip from your decaf tea when you paused, the cup at your lips. You set the cup back on the table, getting up and moving after Bucky, “Did you just call our child spawn?”

Bucky had simply shrugged a little at your question, smiling innocently as he picked the crying baby out of the bassinet, bouncing her gently and humming to get her to calm down once more. You rolled your eyes as you went back to the kitchen table, laughing quietly as you chose to ignore your husband’s antics. 

It’d happened again when you and Bucky had invited Steve over to see Faith without the rest of the team crooning at her, fighting for a chance to hold the little girl. You’d gotten Steve a cup of ice water as Bucky brought the sleeping girl into the room. 

You smiled proudly as Steve’s eyes widened at how different Bucky had become with a baby, giggling quietly as you spoke, “Faith is a total daddy’s girl.. The little baby loves him to pieces and she’s only been around for a month.” 

Steve chuckled as he got up, setting the glass on the coffee table before peering down at the sleeping baby in Bucky’s arms. He smiled in awe at the baby, looking up to Bucky, “You did good pal.. You and Y/N..” 

Bucky’s smile mirrored yours in pride as he extended his arms lightly, offering Steve the opportunity to hold her, “Care to hold the spawn?”

Steve was about to nod his head eagerly when he paused at the term used to describe the child, his eyes narrowing for a moment before he rolled his eyes, “Sure thing pal, I’ll hold the spawn.” 

You’d rolled your eyes as well.. It was obvious that your husband wasn’t about to let go this new term that he’d grown fond of… Even if it was not the stereotypical term whatsoever. 

Bucky simply smiled in a cheeky manner before instructing Steve on how to hold Faith, speaking quietly so as not to rouse the tiny being. 

The next time Faith was referred to as spawn in a group, you’d already gotten very much used to the nickname, in fact dabbling in it with Bucky on occasion. 

Faith was 3 months old now and the two of you finally found it fit to bring her to an Avengers + others get together at the compound. You were sipping from a glass of your favorite soda, holding Faith in one arm as you spoke with Maria and Natasha. The tiny girl was sleeping against your chest, a look of peace on her face in sharp contrast to whenever she’s crying. It was Bucky calling to you from across the room that drew you out of your conversation. 

“Hey Y/N, bring the spawn here!” 

You didn’t react to the name, obviously, but just about everyone else in the room (aside from Steve) reacted as expected as Bucky received many strange looks. 

You simply smile at the ladies in front of you, excusing yourself before moving towards your husband, who was standing with Tony and Sam, probably gushing about how much he loved Faith. You smile gently to the men as you’d greeted them earlier before turning to your husband, “Here’s the spawn, don’t show her off too much.” Your tone was playful as you extend the baby to him. 

Bucky takes the baby gently, gasping quietly as he sees the girl open her eyes, “Hi Faithy.. Wanna see your Uncle Tony and Uncle Sam?” He croons at the little baby, turning so that the billionaire and vet can get a look at Faith’s shiny blue eyes (obviously inherited from her father). 

The two smile brightly at the sight however Sam pauses after a few minutes, looking to Bucky with furrowed brows, “Did you call this little girl a spawn?”

You stifle a giggle into Bucky’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut momentarily as Bucky gives Sam a smile similar to the one he gave Steve when he asked the same question, “Yes, I did.. She is mine and Y/N’s spawn..” 

Tony rolls his eyes lightly, mumbling something that sounded a lot like ‘hello therapy’ under his breath before giving the baby a bright smile. 

Poor Faith didn’t realize what she had coming as she adopted the new name of Spawn by the time she was 6 months old. You and Bucky called her Spawn and the team called her The Barnes Spawn. 

The term of endearment might’ve been abnormal… But let’s be real, would the Avengers do anything less?


	4. Life With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A songfic based off of Eastside by Benny Blanco ft. Khalid and Halsey!!! this is basically a recollection of Y/N and Bucky’s timeline in 3rd person.
> 
> Also I know this may seem a lil whack but like it wasn’t (and still isn’t) uncommon for 14 year olds to be kissing.. Also this is heavily canon divergent but I don’t care,, it’s the fluffy 40s Bucky story we all wished happened to some extent. 
> 
> Pairing: 40s!Bucky Barnes x female!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of sex, disapproving parents, pregnancy, mentions of death
> 
> Word Count: 2k

Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers, and Y/N Y/L/N were inseparable from the moment they met in the school playground. However the relationship that Steve held with the two was purely filled with a love that’s held for siblings. 

For Bucky and Y/N, the minute they met, was love at first sight. Obviously, as 5 year olds, they didn’t know what it was. But by the next week of their initial meeting, Y/N and Bucky were holding hands whenever they were anywhere together, save for playtime. 

Holding hands was the natural instinct for them. The tiny amount of contact was perfect for the two of them. Pure enough for their mentalities and intimate enough that they never held hands with anyone else. It was their thing and for the longest time, it was absolutely perfect. 

At the age of 13, the little touch was suddenly forgotten about the moment that Bucky and Y/N’s lips touched. A disagreement had occurred between Y/N and her parents about the boy she’d grown so infatuated within the last 8 years. Y/N, a girl born into a family with money, was deemed ‘too good’ for a boy like Bucky Barnes. Her parents didn’t want her seeing him anymore and the thought of a life without Bucky Barnes was a nightmare she never wished to experience. 

Y/N had run out of the door straight to the apartment building in which Bucky Barnes lived, throwing the door open and bounding up the stairs to the tiny apartment he and his family called home. Bucky had answered the door after the urgent pounding and immediately at the sight of Y/N, took her to the park they loved to stay at. She was a crying mess and Bucky had an arm around her at all times. 

“Don’t cry, Y/N, I don’t like seein’ ya cry like this.. M’ not goin’ anywhere, Y/N..” 

The duo had climbed up their favorite tree and were sitting in a branch when the young girl spoke quietly.

“I don’t wanna not be friends with you and Stevie, Bucky..” 

She was crying quietly as she spoke and Bucky hugged her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did. Y/N had looked up to Bucky after he did so and the childish innocence between them drew them to one another until their lips touched ever so slightly. 

The rush of emotions made Y/N nearly fall off the tree as she pulled away in a shocked manner, eyes wide. Bucky’s reaction was similar. 

The growing smiles on their lips were evident enough that that wasn’t the last kiss they were going to share. 

By the ripe age of 14, Y/N Y/L/N was officially Bucky Barnes’s girl. They were going steady and it was common knowledge between them that Y/N’s parents were not fond of the idea. 

They worked around it, obviously, Y/N having amazing upper body strength thanks to all of the time’s she’s climbed out of her window and back up to her room. They’d run off into the lights of the city, exploring new places, revisiting old place, and doing everything else that they could do at their age. 

It was light, breezy, filled with innocence… Their glimmer of hope getting them through the hardships that the depression brought about. 

At the age of 17, the talks of their future together started becoming their motivation to keep going. 

“M’ gonna buy ya the nicest house in the whole world, doll, just ya wait..” 

The two of them were on breaks from their respective jobs. She was a waitress at a diner and Bucky was running chores all over the city while also fighting boxing matches to get extra cash. Most of it went to providing for his family and Steve but he always set an extra few cents to the side for the growing fund that was going to help the family that the two of they were going to raise together. 

“Bucky I wanna have 3 kids.”

Those were the words that came out of Y/N’s mouth after their first time together. The two of them were laying in his bed after she’d told her parents she was sleeping over at one of her girlfriends from the diner’s house. She was holding Bucky’s blanket over her chest and her love was laying next to her on his side so that he could admire the glow resonating off of Y/N under the moonlight. He’d never thought that this much love in his heart was possible, the amount increasing even more upon the mention of their future. 

“Anythin’ for you, doll.. Whaddya wanna name them, hm?”

Y/N smiled brightly at his question and turned on her side as well so that she was facing the man. 

“Steven, obviously.. And then I like Eleanor and Ruth for girl names and I like Charles and John for boy names..”

Bucky let a hand drift down her cheek lightly after she spoke, chuckling at the first suggestion before nodding his agreement and continuing to agree with every other name she gave. 

“They’ll all sound great with my last name, doll.. I love it.. N’ I love ya..” 

Y/N had leaned up at his words, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before she spoke in a teasing manner.

“I thought of the ones that sounded best with Barnes before I told ya, ya goof.. N’ I love ya too..” 

They knew that they couldn’t get married anytime soon. They wanted happiness but they wouldn’t be able to have that happiness without the necessary amount of money for their dream house and their dream lives.. As teenagers that was the smartest decision they’d made. 

At the age of 21, Bucky Barnes finally got down on one knee to pop the question. 

It’d taken 16 years for Bucky Barnes to convince Y/N’s father that he was worthy of her hand. Bucky had to show his savings and bare his soul to Y/N’s father just to get him to consider it. His attempts were fruitful and Y/N’s father had to accept that his daughter was in love with this man and that she wasn’t going to accept anyone other than him. 

They were sitting on the roof of Y/N’s apartment building for New Year’s Eve when Bucky had popped the question. Steve had gone downstairs to get more blankets for the three of them because according to him, they weren’t enough. (Y/N and Bucky were more than comfortable as they had each other’s body heat). The fireworks had begun and the two had already had their kiss to celebrate the coming year. Bucky didn’t have a ring or anything of the sort yet as they were saving everything they could, so he’d simply spoken into her ear. 

“There’s no one in this world that I love more than ya, doll..” 

Y/N had looked to the man with sparkling Y/E/C eyes, a dark blush in her cheeks as he continued. 

“How bout’ we start that lil family of ours, hm? I got enough money for that apartment ya wanna live in so bad and your daddy told me that I can marry ya..” 

Even though he knew Y/N would say yes, he was absolutely terrified when he spoke.. But the fear was worth the priceless expression on his love’s face when she said yes and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart for air, Bucky whooped loudly before smothering you in kisses all over. 

When Steve came back to the roof and saw the bubble of happiness surrounding the two of you, he knew what’d just happened. 

The wedding happened 5 months later in the courts. Bucky’s mom and sister, Y/N’s parents, and Steve were there. It was small and they all went back to Y/N’s family house for a celebratory dinner before Y/N and Bucky went to their newly rented apartment. 

Life was good for them and got even better when the depression ended. 

But with the ending of the depression came the threat of the war. 

Y/N was more worried than Bucky, obviously.. She couldn’t bear to see him leave her.

Especially with baby #1 growing within her. 

They were 23 when they found out about the baby and life had hit a whole new high for them. 

Their dream was slowly coming true. Bucky had gotten a raise and Y/N stopped working at the diner and became a teacher instead. 

Eleanor Rebecca Barnes was born later that year and the little baby’s parent’s were the happiest souls in the world. 

Money was no longer an issue with them and now they had a little bundle of joy to keep them smiling. 

However the war had started and Bucky could feel the rising stress in his wife and the people surrounding him. 

He’d already signed up for the draft, as was required by the law two years ago. But never had he thought that the draft would become important. 

Not until he got the letter, at least.

Y/N and Bucky’s little Ellie was 2 years old now and babbling plenty of nonsense. 

Y/N was also 5 months pregnant with their second baby. 

She was the one to open the letter and nearly fainted at the sight of the words ‘Shipping out in 2 months’ scrawled across the paper. 

Her Bucky was leaving her to fight in a war that not many people were coming back from. 

There was obvious tension between Bucky and Y/N, now.. He didn’t want to leave her pregnant in addition to caring for their toddler. But Bucky had no choice and Y/N had to come to terms with that. 

They had two months together, they couldn’t spend those last two months with resentment in their hearts. 

They tried their hardest, figuring out all the plans that were necessary for his absence. Y/N had cried when he brought up the whole ‘if I don’t come back’ topic. He’d cried too because damn he didn’t like to see the love of his life cry because of him. 

The day that he left was absolutely difficult. He was holding Ellie in one arm and his suitcase in the other with Y/N clinging to his side with Bucky’s family and Steve walking beside them. 

Bucky could tell that Y/N was giving her everything to not burst into tears in front of him. 

At his carriage, Bucky paused, setting his suitcase down before handing Ellie to Y/N. The young sergeant said his goodbyes to his mother, sister, and Steve before turning to his little family. 

“M’ gonna come back to you n’ Ellie, Y/N, I swear. You’ll know it’s me because you’re gonna hear me calling for ya in the streets ten miles away.. And then ya know what’s gonna happen? You’re gonna climb outta that damn window and run ta me like you always did when we were teenagers, yeah?”

Y/N was sobbing when he began talking, nodding as she couldn’t speak before giving him a watery kiss. 

Those words and ‘I love you’ were the last words Bucky Barnes ever spoke to his wife and child. 

Of course, he never saw them again.. Not until he came back to New York over 70 years later. 

The former Winter Soldier lays down a bouquet of flowers over the graves of his wife, daughter, and son. 

“Ya didn’t hafta climb out of a window for me, doll.. But I came back to ya like I promised I would all those years ago..” 

“M’ sorry m’ so late.”


	5. An Encounter to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I found this hilarious prompt ‘you slipped on a patch of ice and i happened to be walking behind you and you fell into my arms wow you’re really attractive’ AND I loved it so here it goes(with a little bit of originality because yeah). Also,, this is my first Bucky oneshot so pleasepleaseplease be gentle im trying im new to the marvel community :P (message, send in an ask, or comment if you want to be added to my marvel or Bucky taglist!!!)
> 
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes x female!Reader
> 
> Warnings: Ice ice baby 
> 
> Word Count: 1282

Goddammit why is the universe cursing her like this? 

She’d been dragged out by her friends in an attempt to get her to have a fun night out even though she just wanted to catch up on the latest season of her favorite TV show on Netflix and now here she was, trying to find her way home from the bar she didn’t want to be at. 

The best part? It was absolutely freezing outside. 

Y/N’s friends had chosen for her to wear a small skirt and sweater top. Sadly, her jacket could only cover so much of her and it was all she had the chance to put on. The poor, shivering girl was clutching her arms tightly as she moved. The cold and late hours stopped both taxis and ubers from coming to get her and here she was, walking the best she could without tripping on anything or passing out from the cold. 

What she didn’t realize that there was someone from the bar following her.

Not that the man meant in a terrifying predatory way. It was more of a way of making sure an innocent girl got home okay. This hour alone in the clothes she was wearing most definitely wasn’t safe and he really didn’t know what she was doing not waiting for her friends. 

Y/N didn’t know either as she was just sick of being there watching her friends setting up ‘traps’ to get laid when she clearly had no current interest in what they were doing. She wanted out and the night of New York didn’t really scare as much as she knew it should. 

Y/N was too caught up in her thoughts to even notice that she was marching over a heavily iced patch of ground. The moment she did realize, however, it was too late as she’d already tripped and was bracing herself for the impact of her bottom against the ice. 

It never came and rather than the cold of ice on her bum, she felt clothed arms wrapping around her waist, keeping her mostly upright as she struggled to gain her footing once more. 

The arms and the body the arms belonged to directed her off the ice and she quickly straightened her posture, her eyes wide as she looked back to the person who’d caught her and prevented a large amount of pain and struggle. She was about to say her thanks but her words immediately caught in her throat at the sight of the man. 

He was beautiful with his long, brown hair and the light stubble crossing over the lower half of his face. It was dark but the street lamps reflected off of his shiny eyes. In the darkness, Y/N couldn’t really see the color as much as she’d wished, but the closeness of the two of them let her see that they were most definitely a blue. 

Model man smiled shyly at Y/N’s reaction and he cleared his throat lightly before speaking gently, “Are you okay?” 

His voice was like molten chocolate melting over ice cream and Y/N, if not before, was even more hypnotized. She probably looked like a goof, eyes wide and jaw agape with tussled hair and clothing. Bucky found it lightly amusing and he cleared his throat once more, a little louder to try to get her to snap out of her trance. 

Y/N blinked a few times when he cleared his throat again and she nodded vigorously, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, “Yes! I’m okay! Totally completely cool! Thank you for, uhm, grabbing me?” Realizing how wrong that sounded, Y/N shook her head lightly before correcting herself, “Grabbing me.. Did I actually say that? I meant catching me!” 

Bucky was holding back a large smile, the smirk on his face filled with amusement at how flustered the girl in front of him was. He simply shakes his head at the woman’s words, laughing lightly when he heard her correct herself, “Don’t worry about it, I’m glad I could help you.” 

Y/N smiles softly at his words and extends a hand to the man for a shake, “I’m Y/N.. Y/N Y/L/N.. What can I call you aside from my knight in shining armor?”

Bucky looks down at her hand before taking it in his flesh one, giving her a firm shake which she returned the best she could with frozen hands, “James Barnes, it’s nice to meet you, Y/N.” 

Y/N blushes at his words and nods her agreement, “Likewise, James,” She pulls her hand away as she speaks, even though she most definitely enjoyed the momentary warmth she got from his hand. She hadn’t known the man for very long, but something about him made Y/N want to get to know him so of course, she acts on her feelings, “I know we barely know each other.. But would you mind walking me to my apartment building? After all.. There could be..” She pauses for a moment, thinking of an excuse that could be applicable to her situation, “There could be more ice? And I could slip and actually get hurt if you’re not there to catch me again.”

The man laughs at her words, his cheek reddening ever so slightly at her request, “Sure, I’ll come.. But only to make sure you don’t fall.” 

She giggles quietly and starts walking once more, Bucky right beside her as they move in unison. The time of walking may have been short, but Y/N and Bucky had easily slid into conversation, making their adventure much more exciting. Y/N hadn’t fallen once in the entire time that they were walking side by side, grabbing the man’s arm every time she felt even slightly off balance. 

She’d never admit it out loud, but she may have grabbed onto his arm once or twice for no other reason than to hold his arm, even if it was momentarily. 

When they reached her apartment, both Y/N and Bucky knew that they hadn’t quenched their need for each other’s company. That’s why Bucky spoke up almost immediately, “What’re you doing next Saturday, Y/N?”

Y/N’s eyes moved from her apartment building to the man in front of her and she blushed lightly at his question before shrugging, “I’m not sure.. Unless you have a plan for something that I can join?” 

Bucky nearly whoops at her words, she felt the same way and that really made his day so bright. He runs a hand through his hair, pausing momentarily before speaking, his voice smooth as it’d been through their entire conversation, “I was thinking coffee? I can come round’ here and pick you up and we can go to that cafe a couple of blocks down?”

Y/N straightens her jacket out in a bashful manner before replying to the man, “That sounds like a lovely idea.. 2 sound like a good time for you?”

Bucky tries not to seem to excited as he smiles brightly at the woman in front of him, “That sounds good! I’ll see you then, Y/N. Goodnight..” 

“Goodnight, James..” Her voice was soft as she slowly moved back to her apartment building. 

Bucky waited for her to disappear into the building before letting the wide smile make its way onto his face. He hadn’t expected this turn of events to occur when he first followed her out of the bar, but the encounter was most definitely something he was grateful for. She seemed like a lovely woman and Saturday couldn’t be any further away than it already was.


End file.
